Lap Dance
by Ryoma1
Summary: The G-Boys go out to a bar, and Duo decides to spike Quatre's drink despite the fact Quatre has made it clear that what he does on alcohol isn't something he enjoys... But will Duo?


Lap Dance  
By Ryoma  
  
Quatre groaned, not quite sure how he had gotten himself in his present   
posistion.  
  
His present posistion being, of course, surrounded by Duo, Heero, Trowa and   
Wufei, at a bar, getting themselves very plastered.  
  
When Duo had originally come to Quatre with the idea, Quatre had noted the fact   
that all five boys were still many years below twenty-one, and still a year shy   
of even eighteen.  
  
Duo had then flashed false, but accurate, looking IDs, a big grin on his face as   
he did so. Leave it to Duo to use his great knowledge towards these ends.  
  
After the ID flashing, which had gotten Duo and earful from Quatre about how   
'right' it was to use falsified IDs, Duo had half-pouted, and told Quatre it was   
just for fun.  
  
Finally, Quatre told Duo his main concern; He couldn't hold his liquor.  
  
Duo grinned cheekily at that and, after much discussion, which was along the   
lines of 'Yes' 'No' 'Yes' 'No' Quatre had given up, and given in, agreeing to go   
to the bar with the other pilots.  
  
And afte the bouncer's many checks of the IDs, and many looks at the boys,   
Quatre and the rest had been admitted into the bar, where they were now sitting   
and getting drunk.  
  
Quatre had, so far, managed to avoid drinking anything alcoholic, much to Duo's   
dissapointment, and he was hoping to keep it that way.  
  
Even if his friends were drunk, he didn't need to get into the mood he knew he'd   
be in if he got near alcohol... the mood of an over-affectionate drunk.  
  
You see, about half a year ago, at New Year's, Rashid had actually let Quatre   
have a glass or two of champagne. This very quickly made Quatre drunk.  
  
And, being how Quatre is when he's sober, nice and quiet, and gentle, he took on   
a personality a little different when drunk.  
  
He was still quiet, and nice, and gentle, but he was also touchy-feely, going   
around, hugging the various members of the Maganac Corps that were around,   
kissing their cheeks, and telling them how much he loved them, and how good they   
were to him.  
  
He spent most of it latched to Rashid, however, since Rashid was the one he was   
closest to, and a majority of the rest of the time latched to Afmad, Abdul or   
Auda.  
  
Rashid seriously regretted letting Quatre near alcohol that night, and more so   
come morning when it found Quatre both forgetting the events of the past night,   
and also very hung over.  
  
Quatre had promised to avoid drinking if he could, altogether he had hoped, that   
day while his head pounded, and the toilet became his new best friend.  
  
Of course, now here he was, in a bar, and trying to avoid drinking for three   
very obvious reasons, or at least to him they were very obvious reasons.  
  
The first reason was a good one for many people not to drink, a bad hangover.   
Quatre had already had his experience with this, and was not anxious to have it   
again.  
  
The second was the affection thing, which tied into the third reason as well. He   
really didn't want to get all affectionate, go around hugging, kissing and   
telling his fellow pilots he loved them, especially not with them all being   
males, and in a public place.  
  
Besides, he'd probably come out of it either dead (Heero's doing) or with a set   
of black eyes, or seriously beaten up (also Heero's doing).  
  
Now, the third reason, which tied into the second, was that the object of   
Quatre's affection was sitting at the table, and Quatre didn't know, or really   
want to find out, what would happen when his affectionate drunk problem, and the   
object of his desire, met. He'd probably do something he and the other boy, yes   
boy, would end up regetting the next day, or possibly regretting.  
  
Quatre didn't want to take that chace. He at least wanted to stay friends with   
the other pilot, and he found hiding his feelings a good way not to make a fool   
out of himself, or destroy the friendship he had.  
  
Of course, he didn't know how the other guy felt... As is, it was beside the   
point, as Duo was once again trying to get Quatre to drink by placing a glass in   
front of him, filled to the brim with... Well, who knows, but it was alcohol.  
  
Quatre slid it away carefully and, in his politest tone addressed Duo once   
again. "No alcohol, Duo. I already told you I didn't want any."  
  
Duo, again, pouted. "You're being a spoil-sport about this."  
  
Quatre almost rolled his eyes, barely manged not to, and wondered if Duo   
realized this was about the third time they had had this conversation.  
  
"I'm NOT being a spoil-sport about this, I told you before we came that I didn't   
want to drink, tht I couldn't hold my liquor-And quit doing that!"  
  
The last remark came from the fact that Duo had, like everytime before, grinned   
very cheekily when Quatre noted his alcohol intolerance.  
  
'He could at least TRY to take me seriously.' Quatre thought, folding his arms   
over his chest in sheer annoyance.  
  
"Jeez, what a downer..." Duo said, fiddling with the glass of alcohol he had   
just recently set down in front of Quatre. The glass was so full that even the   
minor touch Duo was giving it, sliding his fingers over the top of the glass   
slowly, was causing some of the contents of the drink to spill over.  
  
Quatre sighed and looked at the time. Only 10:40PM.  
  
He had figured the others would probably stay at the bar as late as they could,   
it closed at 2AM, but he had not figured on them all getting there at about 8PM.  
  
'Only a little over three hours to go.' Quatre thought, and sighed. 'What a   
mess.'  
  
Duo finally grabbed up the glss he had placed in front of Quatre, and quickly   
downed the contents. It was so fast it almost looked as if he had not swallowed   
at all.  
  
'At least that glass is averted, but how can down all of that glass like that?   
I'd think he'd choke.' Quatre frowned a little.  
  
Twenty more minutes passed, and Quatre watched as his fellow pilots got vry   
drunk, all except Trowa, who seemed to be being very careful about just how much   
he was drinking.  
  
'Maybe he can't hold his liquor ei-' "Ah!"  
  
Quatre's thoughts were interrupted as Duo over-turned a glass of alcohol into   
his lap.  
  
"Duo!!" Quatre stood up, shoving his chair back loudly, and not notcing the   
other pilots at the table looking up at him as fast as Duo did, Heero pulling   
himself away from nuzzling at Trowa's arm, and Wufei stopping playing with his   
now untied hair.  
  
"Sorryyy..." Duo said, giggling. "Didn't mean it..."  
  
Quatre sighed, frustrated. Duo was apparently way too drunk.  
  
"Excuse me." Quatre turned. "I'm going to clean off."  
  
He walked off towards the bathroom, and Duo giggled again. He took advantage of   
Quatre's absence and hailed over the waiter.  
  
"Hey, bud, want to do me a favor?" Dup's grin was more obnoxious that usual, but   
the waiter didn't seem to care, probably too used to it on a normal basis, and   
shrugged in a questioning fashion. "The guy sitting hee with us, I just dared   
him. Told him he wouldn't drink something if he didn't know exactly what it is.   
He said he would."  
  
"Next time he orders something, could you spike it with something strong?"  
  
"Like what?" The waiter asked.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Just something strong. I'll pay 'ya to do it."  
  
The waiter sat there, looking contemplative. Finally, he nodded. "Alright."  
  
"Thanks, bud." Duo clapped a $20 into the waiter's hand, grinning. The waiter   
walked off.   
  
"That's an evil trick, Duo." Trowa said, ignoring Heero's leaning against his   
arm, dozing a little. "Quatre said no such thing."  
  
Duo pouted. "Aw, why don't you have a few more drinks, Trowa? You're too sober."  
  
"And intend to stay that way." He caught Heero before he toppled over, and sat   
him back up, the Japanese boy staring, and swaying, blearily at the other pilots   
at the table.  
  
Duo pouted again, and grinned as Quatre returned to the table.  
  
Quatre gave Duo a funny look, and shoved away the remaining contents of his   
glass. That grin was unsettling and, and who knows if Duo had somehow managed to   
spike his drink.  
  
Duo giggled, then seemed to remember something, and peered over at Trowa.  
  
Trowa gave him a bit of a dirty look, sipping a bit at his drink. However, his   
look told Duo he wasn't going to say anything about the waiter, or Duo's bribe   
to him.  
  
Duo grinned again, and shoved Quatre's drink back at him. "Drink your soda, I   
did'nn spike it you know?"  
  
"....." Quatre shoved the drink away again, and turned to find, and flag down,   
the waiter.   
  
"Awww, you don't trust me?" Duo got a hurt look to him, and yet was grinning as   
well.  
  
"Not with me in relation to alcohol, and especially not when you're drunk."  
  
Duo shrugged and downed Quatre's soda as he ordered another one.  
  
It took a few minutes, but the waiter returned with Quatre's soda, and took   
Duo's order as he ordered yet MORE alcohol.  
  
Quatre shook his head, and took a sip of his soda.  
  
He frowned a little. The soda tasted a bit odd, and he stared at it as if doing   
so would reveal whatever was odd.  
  
"Whas' wrong? Suddenly not thirsty anymore?" Duo said, receiving the drinks he   
had ordered, and being warned he was almost to the maximum alcohol level the bar   
would allow him to consume.   
  
"The soda tastes funny." Quatre comented. "A little bitter, maybe..."  
  
"It's probably flat." So saying, Duo chuckled, then looked attentively at his   
glass of Tequila, enjoying the way it was bubbling slightly, and nearly   
overflowing.  
  
Quatre frowned, and sipped his soda again. It still tasted funny, and he guessed   
Duo was probably right. It was probably flat.  
  
He sighed a little, wondering whether or not to finish it.  
  
He really didn't want to waste the soda, nor did he want to drink it.  
  
He looked over at Duo as he debated what to do, and watched the braided boy   
drink his drink slowly for the first time that night.  
  
Quatre sighed, and took another drink of the bitter soda, his face twisting up   
at the taste.   
  
It was a bit later, after Quatre had finished one soda, and began on another,   
that he realized he was more light-headed than the atmosphere should have made   
him.  
  
Unfortuantely, he was also just light-headed enough to be unable to find a   
coherant thought that pattern that made sense about why he felt this way.  
  
He slouched a little, laying his head on his arms, and his arms on the table,   
and again looked at his fellow pilots.  
  
Heero had, probably near twenty or thirty minutes ago, finally passed out from   
drinking too much.  
  
Actually, it was more like fallen asleep, as he had leaned against Trowa and was   
soon very soundly out of it and seemingly content.  
  
He was presently curled up in Trowa's lap, the acrobat having moved him a moment   
ago, sleeping soundly while Trowa drank some soda and petted Heero's hair,   
ignoring the occasional strange looks he got from the other customers in the   
bar.  
  
Wufei, finally fed up in playing with his hair, and in general, had tied his   
hair back again and was glaring gloomily at a few of the men whispering back and   
forth about Trowa and Heero.   
  
Quatre was sur that, once these men noticed, they would be quickly trying to   
look as if they hadn't been doing anything.  
  
AS for Duo... The God of Death was presently very attentive to one of the   
waiters, trying hard to bum another drink or two from his as he wasn't enjoying   
sobering up.  
  
Quatre sighed, drinking a bit more at his soda. At least this one tasted almost   
right, though it was still a little more bitter than it should have been.  
  
Quatre looked at his watch again, and blinked. The numbers were a bit blurry, so   
he blinked again.  
  
After a few more times blinking, he was finally able to read the watch. 12   
midnight.  
  
'Actually, Duo's been leaving me alone since about half an hour ago.' Quatre   
took another quickl drink of his soda, looking at Duo bickering with the waiter.   
'Of course, he's busy trying to get more drunk...'  
  
Quatre grabed at his head a little, slouching onto the table a bit once again.  
  
"You alright, Quatre?" Trowa asked, looking up from watching Heero. Even Duo   
looked at Quatre a moment, then continued bugging the waiter.  
  
"Yeah... Just feel a little light-headed." Quatre smiled faintly, and resumed   
drinking.  
  
It wasn't but a few minutes later that Quatre was slouched very much over on the   
table, looking dazed.  
  
A third soda sat in front of him, the other two glasses sitting empty nearby.  
  
He was idly circling a finger on the table, occaisionally using the tips of all   
his fingers to do so instead.  
  
Trowa shook his head, watching Quatre. He could tell he was at his tolerance   
level, and would soon be passed out or doing whatever it was Quatre did when he   
was drunk.  
  
"This isn't any fun!" Duo exclaimed as the waiter walked off, then folded his   
arms and glared at the table as if it had done something to offend him. "Won't   
even let me have another drink."   
  
"You've had more than enough already, Duo." Trowa replied without being asked.  
  
The braided boy shot him an evil glare. "Heero's drunker than I am! At least *I*   
didn't pass out."  
  
Trowa shrugged. Duo's attempted insult had failed.  
  
Duo frowned, and looked over to Quatre, who was still tracing the table gently   
with his fingers. "And I think YOU'RE drunk too."  
  
Quatre looked at Duo, blinking groggily. "Why'd I be drunk? I've only been   
drinking soda."   
  
Duo smirked. "But you're acting drunk. Sure you didn't have anything?"  
  
"Pushing it..." Trowa mumbled, reaching over to steady Wufei, who was starting   
to slow with the alcohol, and laid his head sleepily on the table a moment   
later.  
  
"Only way I've been drinking is if YOU gave me something." Quatre's look was   
accusing, and Duo held up his hans in a 'I didn't do it' fashion. A small frown   
crossed the Arabian boy's face, before he took another drink of his soda.  
  
Quatre paused, something almost seeming to click in his mind, before fading and   
re-appearing again.  
  
If Duo had been paying attention, he might have seen the deep frown that crossed   
Quatre's face, right before the minutely Cheshire Cat grin that arose.  
  
Unfortuantely, Duo was too busy pouting to notice much of anything until he felt   
a decent weight slide into his lap, and looked up to find Quatre grinning at   
him, blue eyes holding both playfullness, and a look of revenge.  
  
"Hey, Q..." Duo said tentatively, looking more than a little uncomfortable,   
likely more due to Quatre's expression than his weight. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
As Quatre moved near to Duo's ear to whisper, Trowa took a keen interest in the   
events going on, starting the shake the Japanese boy in his lap awake.  
  
"You did do something to my drink, didn't you, Duo?" Quatre was making sure his   
face was right next to Duo's ear so that Duo felt Quatre's breath tickle his ear   
as the blonde spoke.  
  
Duo shivered slightly. "Um..."  
  
It wasn't a very good response, but any sort of response probably would have   
still triggered the next chain of events.  
  
Quatre moved a little, lifting himself from Duo's lap just a bit, and placing   
his face very near to Duo's.  
  
The braided pilot swallowed and turned a bright shade of red as Quatre licked   
slightly at his ear, at the same time pushing Duo's hands to be at his sides,   
rather than up slightly in support of Quatre.  
  
Trowa, and everyone else in the bar, including a groggy Heero and slightly out   
of it Wufei, watched as Quatre started a taunting chain of movements, which   
could only be considered a lapdance.  
  
It was easy to tell that both Quate and Duo were into the movements, Quatre   
often sliding his eyes closed and swaying to whatver song it was that was   
playing in his head.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, was frequently moving, as if trying to find a   
comfortable posistion in which to feel the least tension, and every so often   
attempting to reach up and touch Quatre... Which usually succeeded in him   
getting his hands slapped with resounding noise.  
  
Even the other patrons in the bar, the ones who had been giving Heero and Trowa   
looks minutes before were watching the show in awe, and what could only be   
described as appreciation.  
  
This continued on for several minutes before Duo finally managed to catch Quatre   
in one of his closed eye segments, and pull the Arabic to his lap.  
  
As soon as Quatre was seated, Duo's hand moved to the back of Quatre's head,   
wrapping gently into several strands of almost platinum-colored hair, and pushed   
Quatre foward to start a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
While Quatre and Duo had their apparent fight for control of one another's   
mouth, Trowa managed to get the attention of one of the many gaping waiters, and   
get a taxi ordered.  
  
After about thirty minutes in which Duo and Quatre continued to heartily enjoy   
each other's mouths, and work on the over-the-clothes exploration of many other   
body parts, a taxi arrived.   
  
The waiter had thought of the group when he ordered for a taxi, it seemed, as   
the taxi contained enough room for the five boys and the driver.  
  
So carefully, Trowa got a staggering Wufei, and the still making out Quatre and   
Duo, into the back seat, and himself and Heero, who was starting to sober   
minutely, into the front with the driver.  
  
The ride home was a long one as Trowa frequently had to remind the driver to   
keep his eyes on the road and not the back seat, which Trowa had to reach back   
to several times in order to keep Duo and Quatre's affection for each other from   
trailing into anything they would both regret come morning.  
  
Arriving home, Trowa paid the taxi driver, tipping him well, and took the others   
inside Quatre's place, which they had decided was large enough for everyone to   
crash out in, since they knew most of them would be drunk by the end of the   
night.  
  
Wufei stumbled into the first room to be presented as open, Heero into the   
second, while Quatre and Duo tried to slip into a third room to continue their   
fun.  
  
Trowa grabbed Quatre gently before this could happen, and pulled the boy away,   
ignoring the loud whine and hollars he and Duo let out.  
  
After managing to get Quatre into bed and asleep, Trowa went to check on the   
others, who were all asleep.  
  
He finally slid into the room Heero had gone into, and curled into the other   
pilot to sleep.   
  
  
Quatre woke the net day to his stomach bottoming out, and ran quickly to the   
bathroom to throw up what he could, and dry heave the rest.  
  
He groaned slightly as he flushed the toilet and rinsed his face and mouth.  
  
He had a pounding headache, and didn't quite know why.  
  
He didn't remember ordering anything to drink. But, at the same time, he didn't   
remember coming home or even leaving the bar.  
  
'Did someone spike my drink?' He half-wondered, and slipped out of his room to   
find one of the others, straightening his clothes as best he could.  
  
Walking down the hall to the guest bedrooms, the first person Quatre found was   
Trowa.  
  
Trowa looked up as Quatre stumbled over. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like crap." Quatre responded quite bluntly. "Where are Heero and the others?"  
  
"Heero's inside." Trowa responded, indicating the door beside him. "Probably   
puking his guts up, but he won't let anyone inside."  
  
Quatre sweatdropped a little. "Does he do that often?"  
  
"Anytime he gets drunk."  
  
This only made Quatre sweatdrop more.  
  
Trowa just stood there and waited.  
  
Finally, Quatre recovered. "And the others?"  
  
"Wufei's still asleep as far as I know, and probably will be all day. Duo's   
still asleep as well, but I imagine he'll be up soon enough complaining about   
the headache he's bound to have."   
  
"What about you? You were drinking too." Quatre winced as his voice cracked   
faintly and then looked at the green-eyed boy again.  
  
Trowa smiled gently. "I've been drinking since I was young, and I know my   
limits."  
  
"I guess that's a good thing." Quatre whispered a bit, and Trowa nodded softly.   
Quatre paused, trying very hard to think of what it was he had wanted to ask, as   
he knew he wanted to ask something.  
  
Finally, he remebered. "Hey, Trowa?" A small glance from the other pilot told   
Quatre Trowa was listening. "What happened last night? I don't remember   
drinking, but when I woke up I sure felt like I had. I also don't remember alot   
of other stuff about last night."  
  
"That's because Duo had the waiter spike your drinks last night."  
  
"He what?" Quatre's blue eyes widened slightly, but he didn't receive a response   
from Trowa as the other boy had been distracted by the emergence of Heero.  
  
"Feel better?" Trowa's tone was flat, but not uncaring. He received a small nod   
from Heero in confirmation to his question. "Coffee time now?" Another nod, and   
this time Heero walked off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Trowa moved to follow, but Quatre gently caught his arm, so he looked down at   
the smaller boy.   
  
"What do you mean he had my drink spiked? What happened when I was drunk?"  
  
Trowa patted Quatre's head reassuringly, smiling gently. "He paid the waiter to   
put alcohol in your sodas. As for what happened, you two had a very long war of   
tongues and a good feel over one another's bodies."  
  
Quatre blanched white, apparently a little uncomfortable with that, before his   
cheeks took on a reddish color.  
  
"And?" Quatre asked, and at Trowa's look of 'and what?', continued. "And what   
else happened?"   
  
"Nothing." Trowa responded and could see Quatre visibly relax. "I stopped you   
and Duo before you got into his room to follow-up on your little war."  
  
Quatre blushed gently, and bowed his head a little. "Thankyou."  
  
Trowa nodded, and turned to follow after Heero, excusing himself quietly.  
  
A little ways down the hall, Trowa turned to look at the still blushing Quatre   
who was also looking towards the guest bedroom Duo was in, very apparently   
debating going in to ask about the spiked drinks.  
  
Unable to resist, Trowa smirked a little, then let his face return to its   
impassive mask. "Oh, and Quatre?" The blonde looked up, and Trowa's smirk   
returned. "The lap dance... It was entertaining."  
  
Trowa turned then, walking at a steady pace towards the kitchen, while Quatre   
stared in shock after him.  
  
After a moment, Quatre recovered. "Lap dance? T-Trowa..!" Quatred started to jog   
after the taller boy. "What do you mean lap dance? Hey, Trowa!"  
  
Quatre quickly caught up to Trowa, and continued pressing for details.  
  
Trowa was laughing too hard to respond.  
  
  
-END- 


End file.
